The present invention relates to a laser radar ("LADAR") seeker and guidance system adapted to scan a target area with laser energy, detect the reflected laser energy, and compute range and intensity values, permitting the processing of guidance and control signals for the missile as it approaches the target.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,392, gimbaled laser seekers are known. However, such gimbaled seekers require numerous and complex components to be mounted within the gimbaled assembly. This calls for large and heavy drive motors which further increases the weight of the entire assembly.
Thus, there remains a needs for a laser seeker head that minimizes the components that must be driven by a gimbal drive system to scan and detect a target of interest.